


Soft Petals

by HyruvianDoctor



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, but it's consensual don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyruvianDoctor/pseuds/HyruvianDoctor
Summary: Link shows Zelda a discovery that makes her heart light up, and romantic nonsense follows. Currently just a short fluffy piece that's a work in progress, but I may turn it into a *long* fluffy piece.





	1. Chapter 1

Zelda sighed.

There was no reason for them to be out this far from camp, and it seemed increasingly likely that Link had no intention of turning around anytime soon. Whatever he was looking for, he wasn’t going to stop until he found it. And unfortunately for the princess, that could take hours longer. Hours she didn’t care to spend traipsing through a jungle in the middle of the summer heat.

“Link,” she called out to the man ahead of her. “Link, I think we need to turn back. The sun is getting low in the sky, and I would really rather not be out after dark again.”

The hero cocked his head a bit to call back to her.

“Don’t worry, we’re close! We’ll head back in just a few minutes, I promise!”

Another exasperated sigh crawled from Zelda’s lips as she readjusted her bag and continued trudging along.

 It wasn’t that she was afraid of the dark; no that wasn’t it. It was just that she still wasn’t quite used to monsters no longer being present at night, and she wasn’t ready to believe they were all gone just yet. Better to err on the side of caution, she reasoned. Besides, the bugs were starting to come out now that the temperature was beginning to cool, and she was not thrilled at the prospect of having any part of her bit, stung, probed, or otherwise attacked by the various insects in the region.

“FOUND IT,” exclaimed the hero.

Zelda’s body was invigorated with joy as she realized their obnoxiously long and meandering hike was nearing its end.

“What is it, Link?” she asked, curious to see what had brought them out this far in the first place. _If it’s something dumb, I swear to Hylia,_ she thought to herself, ready to smack the boy if he’d dragged her out here for a mushroom or rock.

“Oh you’re gonna like this!” he said, smiling so hard his ears began twitching.

He moved to the side, and what he revealed to her made Zelda gasp and fall to her knees. At the base of this tree was a flower unlike any she had ever seen. Well, that wasn’t quite true. She had seen flowers like this before, but never one that looked like this. In front of the princess grew a purple flower with gentle silver highlights on its petals and slender stalks ending in white bulbs coming from its center. This flower, so familiar and yet so unique, was

“A purple Silent Princess?! Oh Link, this is amazing! How did you find this? I didn’t even know such a thing existed!” Zelda exclaimed excitedly. In her excitement, her researcher tendencies began to shine before Link could even say a word in response.

“I must take soil samples from the surrounding area, and perhaps clippings from the tree it’s growing under. Transplanting it to my study would obviously be the most ideal scenario, but oh what if it’s harmed in transit or simply cannot survive in a domesticated setting? No, better to leave it here and try to take some seeds and grow my own in the lab. Yes, that is what I shall do, grow my own. No one’s ever successfully domesticated a Silent Princess, much less a rare variant of one, but perhaps with time and proper attention…”

Link smiled as he watched his princess mutter excitedly to herself about the flower. He knew that if he could just find it again that she would love it, and it seemed that his instincts were correct once again. They’d probably be here for a while, despite Zelda’s earlier protests, so he removed his pack and sat down on the soft earth and leaned back against a tree.

She was cute when she got like this, all excited and scientific. Well, she was cute all of the time, but these moments in particular made Link’s heart soar. Her passion was contagious, and he found himself getting just as excited as she was, but he knew it was best to keep his distance unless she called for him. No need to get in her way and spoil her fun, especially when just watching her was plenty fun for him.

_Back before sundown indeed,_ he thought to himself with an audible chuckle. _Might as well get comfy._

Link crossed his arms over his chest and let out a big, relaxed sigh as he closed his eyes and let his head rest against the sturdy bark of the tree. If they were going to be here as long as he thought they were, he decided he ought to try and rest so he could replenish some of his strength. He wouldn’t fall asleep - he rarely slept unless he was home in their bed - but he would at least meditate quietly and draw on the nature around him to help him recover his energy. Zelda said he was the champion of an old forest god or something, which would explain why he always felt at home outside, breathing the same air as the wilds of Hyrule, but that was something to ponder another time. For now, he simply let his breathing slow and allowed his mind to wander freely.

~~~

“Link. Wake up, Link.”

Link’s eyes snapped open at the sound of the princess calling his name. How long had it been since he had dozed off? And how had that even happened? It had been years since he’d fallen asleep without meaning to, and he felt uncomfortable at the thought of having left the princess vulnerable to attack while he slept.

_Not that she really needs protecting_ , he thought. _But still._

“Link will you hurry up? It’s going to be nightfall soon, and we need to get back to camp!” Zelda called from where she stood a few yards away, hands on her hips and brow furrowed in impatience. Link could just make out a small flash of purple sticking out from the corner of her field pouch, a sign that she must have found a way to transplant the unique flower without doing it harm.

“Alright, alright. I’m coming, your highness, keep your shirt on.”

 “Is that any way for a swordsman to talk to a princess?” she huffed, eliciting a smile from the warrior.

“It is when they share a bedchamber,” he responded, eyes glittering. Zelda turned away quickly, her face red as she began walking down the trail towards their camp.

“You’d best be glad we’re in private, hero,” Zelda muttered. “We don’t exactly want that getting out just yet.”

“As if the whole kingdom doesn’t already know just from watching us,” Link chortled as he jogged to catch up to his princess. “Even the Gorons aren’t so dense as to not see the true nature of our relationship.”

“I wouldn’t have begged you for the racist type,” Zelda teased, feigning irritation in order to keep their little game of cat and mouse going. She loved pushing his buttons just as much as he loved pushing hers, and it usually ended up with one of them kissing the other when they ran out of taunts.

“Hey now, don’t start spreading rumors,” Link whined. “The forest talks, princess.”

“Oh my apologies, hero. Listen up trees! Our poor, sweet swordsman may be messy, uncouth, loud, and an utter pain to deal with sometimes, but he’s not a racist, you hear?”

“That’s not much better,” Link grumbled, looking at the ground.

Zelda smirked, knowing full well she had won their little game. She walked over to where he stood moping and kissed his cheek, saying “I didn’t say I didn’t like those things about you, silly.”

Link’s ears perked up and turned pink as he blushed, easily embarrassed by his charge’s sweetness. She knew just how to make him melt, and she wielded her power over him often.

“Now let’s get on back to camp, hero. It’s late, and I think it’s time we got to bed, don’t you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda return to camp and reflect on how their lives have changed since the defeat of Ganon.

The camp was quiet as Link and Zelda approached it, the last embers of the fire struggling to remain ablaze as the night began to envelop it. Link, having long since lit a torch from his pack, attempted to relight the fire and succeeded in getting a small, warm flame that bathed the surrounding tents in a gentle glow. Taking off her pack, Zelda sat down on a log near the fire and let out an exhausted sigh.

Their trip had taken longer than she had anticipated, and she was glad to be back in the safety of camp. Monsters hadn’t been nearly as much of a problem since the Calamity had been defeated, especially since the disappearance of the Blood Moon meant they no longer reappeared after death, but they still roamed the lands and could be dangerous if ran into while unprepared. Not that Link was ever unprepared, but she still worried. She’d lost too much already, and she wasn’t about to lose Link too. He mattered too much to her.

The princess and the swordsman had become close over the last few months, to the point where things had become romantic between them. They believed they had managed to keep it quiet, but they were much less subtle than they thought. All of their friends could tell plain as day that the two were romantically involved, and they definitely weren’t the quietest when they shared a bedchamber. But out of respect for the heroes, and because it was infinitely funny to watch them try and pretend they weren’t a couple, people like Impa and Bolson kept quiet and chuckled to themselves.

Link sat down next to Zelda and she put her head on his shoulder, prompting him to kiss the top of it as he handed her a plate of food he had prepared from stuff in the meal pack. He watched as her eyes lit up at the sight of the small piece of cake he had packed specifically for her, smiling as she scarfed down the rest of the meal so she could get to it faster. He considered it very lucky that he had managed to find her favorite recipe sitting in a book in the castle’s ruined library. The smile that broke across her face the first time he surprised her with it was a sight burned into his mind forever, a memory he would cherish for the rest of his life.

Link frowned. How often before his hundred years’ sleep had he thought the same thing? How many unforgettable memories had escaped from his consciousness while he slept? They seemed to be slowly returning to him, but he had no way of knowing how many would eventually come back. Even more worrisome, he had no idea how many of his memories were truly memories and how many were simply creations of his own mind, conjured up to fill in the gaps with something – _anything_ – to keep himself sane.

He shook his head fervently, clearing the fog from his mind. No sense in worrying about that. Better to enjoy his life now and make new memories to cherish. He was young still. Not technically, he supposed, as it had been well over 100 years since his birth, but he retained his pre-Calamity 19-year-old body and mind. He had plenty of time to enjoy all that life had to offer, and now that he had Zelda by his side again he felt like not a single second of his life was a waste.

Zelda gave Link a quick peck on his cheek.

“Thank you for making dinner, hero.”

She stood up, taking his empty plate from him and setting the two near the rest that had been discarded by their traveling companions.

“Now what do you say we get to bed, huh?” she asked, reaching her hand out to him with a wink.

Link grinned, taking her hand as she pulled him along towards her tent.

“Tonight,” she whispered, “you can stand watch from inside.”

~~~

Paya stood beneath a tree on a hill just outside of camp, her eyes fixed on the couple as they entered Zelda’s tent. She’d been standing watch for the camp for a couple hours now, her Sheikah stealth armor helping to keep her hidden from any monsters or passersby. She had a soft, sad smile on her lips as she watched the princess and her swordsman flirt. She loved Link, that much she knew, and she couldn’t deny that her heart ached to see him with someone else, but she did her best to support the two’s romance. They deserved each other, really. Link and Zelda had been through so much together, had been so irreversibly entwined since long before she was born, and they seemed genuinely happy together. For now she would give them all the support and friendship they would take, as being close to them and being their friend mattered more than anything to her. She cared just as deeply for Zelda as she did for Link, and they had welcomed her into their circle with open arms.

Paya had to admit that it was intimidating being friends with royalty, and that wasn’t limited to just the Hyrulean royals. Since becoming a part of Link and Zelda’s friend circle she had been introduced to the leaders and elders of all the races in Hyrule, and she often found herself blushing with nervousness whenever one addressed her personally. The Gerudo especially turned her beet red with embarrassment, as she wasn’t used to wearing such revealing clothes – especially around Link - and being around so many strong and beautiful women. Prince Sidon, on the other hand, had managed to get her out of her shell after just a few minutes, and in him she found a fast friend. They both cared deeply for Link, albeit in different ways, and Sidon’s enthusiasm for life was contagious to the point where Paya found herself being more social and less jumpy around everyone.

Where Paya thrived, however, was the silence of nature. She enjoyed being alone with her thoughts, and being on watch gave her plenty of time for that. She had volunteered to go along with the princess’ company in order to fulfill what she felt was her duty to serve the crown, just as her grandmother and their ancestors had for generations. She also had wanted a chance to spend more time with Link, but that was neither here nor there.

Paya heard a playful giggle from the direction of Zelda’s tent and shook her head with a smile. She pulled her mask back up over her mouth and turned to resume her patrol, the moon reflecting gently off her silver hair as she walked silently into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I had a lot of ideas I kept trying out and none of them seemed to work for the longest time. Hopefully you enjoyed this little look at Link and Zelda's relationship, as well as a bit of info on how the world has changed post-Calamity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this show on the road and get some romance up in here

The early morning air was crisp and dew still lay kissing the grass around the campsite as a single ray of light came to rest on the face of the sleeping princess. She huffed, roused just enough to be irritated, and she turned her head this way and that in an attempt to stay comfortable and avoid the obnoxious responsibilities the sun brought with it. Finding no solace on her back, Zelda rolled onto her side and pressed her face into the warmth of her knight, nuzzling and nestling in soft delight. Link, still very much asleep, reactively wrapped his arm around her and pulled in her closer. Mornings like this, Zelda thought, were well worth her hundred years’ inconvenience at the hands of Ganon.

As what felt like hours passed, Zelda rested gently against her lover and sighed in contentment as she felt him begin rubbing her head as he played with her hair. He placed a slow and soft kiss on her head as he began to awaken, wrapping his other arm around her and turning to face her.

“Good morning,” he mumbled into her neck.

“Good morning yourself,” Zelda giggled in reply. She’d learned early on that he was very affectionate when he first woke up, a secret she was more than happy to exploit every morning.

“Come on now _hero_. It’s time to get up,” she whispered after a while. “You know we can’t keep Paya waiting.”

Link grumbled as Zelda pried herself off of him and stood up. He knew she was right, but he had taken quite a liking to sleepy mornings ever since they began sharing a bed.

 _One of these days I’m keeping her in bed all day,_ he thought to himself.

His eyes drifted over to Zelda and watched as she stripped off her nightgown and began dressing for the day. She winked over her shoulder when she noticed him looking and Link turned his head away in embarrassment at being caught, his face turning bright pink. Zelda laughed and threw her nightgown at him, which only served to make him blush even harder. He stood and turned to get dressed himself, tossing the nightgown onto Zelda’s pack.

_This girl…._

\- - - - -

Paya looked up from the fire where she’d been cooking breakfast to see Link and Zelda emerge from their tent. She smiled as Link ran a hand through his hair in a fairly useless attempt to calm it. He’d taken to wearing his hair down lately, something about Zelda preferring it that way. Paya certainly wasn’t complaining either. It was shorter than it was when he wore it in his tiny ponytail, but it was still long enough to blow handsomely in the breeze. When the wind caught it gently it seemed as if he were enveloped in a halo of gold, and he seemed utterly divine.

Paya shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts. She had _got_ to stop daydreaming about him like that.

“Good morning Princess! Master Link!” Paya called, waving a poker with a sausage on the end. Zelda giggled at the sight, causing Paya to blush just as Link had. It still took her quite some time to stop being nervous around new people, and the added royalty of the woman in front of her certainly wasn’t helping things.

“I made breakfast,” Paya stuttered, offering up plates to the couple.

“I can see that! Thank you so very much Paya,” Zelda replied, eliciting a blush from Paya.

Link was silent. He was far too busy stuffing his mouth with the eggs Paya had prepared, and he was eyeing the sausage with the look of a starving cat. Zelda snickered and handed him a biscuit from the meal bag as she sat down.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Paya asked, sitting across from the pair with her own plate.

“I’d like to make it over to the old research laboratory near the castle, and hopefully poke around a bit for any surviving manuscripts or other items that might still be lying around the old place,” Zelda responded. “I know Robbie and Purah grabbed what they could in their escape, but I’m hoping there are even more useful materials buried in the rubble. Functioning or not, everything that we can salvage I’d like to. It all will help us rebuild the kingdom and help the people of Hyrule live better, safer lives.”

Link swallowed and said, “That’s a good day’s ride from here, especially if something catches our eyes on the way there.”

“I can ride ahead and secure the route and the lab if you’d like, your majesty,” Paya offered. I doubt I would run into much trouble, and I can ensure the lab is kept free of looters for one more night now that the monsters are mostly gone.”

Zelda smiled.

“I would very much appreciate that, Paya. Thank you.”

“Then I’d best be going!” Paya smiled, blushing once again.

She grabbed her already packed bag and jumped over their heads, landing on her horse seemingly without any sort of impact. She coaxed it into a sprint off towards the lab, waving behind her as she did. Link and Zelda waved goodbye in return, then set about cleaning up the rest of the campsite and packing their gear into the saddlebags.

“Well,” Link said after about half an hour, “that looks to be everything.”

He ran his hands through his hair again, brushing it back and clearing it off his shoulders.

“Not everything,” Zelda smirked, placing her hand gently against his chest. “There’s some unfinished business we need to take care of before we go.”

Her hand traced down to his waistband and she slipped a finger inside before walking slowly backwards, coaxing him towards the privacy of the forest hill next to their camp.

_Hylia, this girl…_

\- - - - -

This wasn’t the first time Link had had sex with Zelda in the privacy of the woods, and he doubted it would be the last. He guessed (correctly) that she had picked up on how he had higher levels of energy when immersed in nature, supposedly due to his connection to some ancient forest goddess, and his princess was never one to shy away from an advantageous situation.

She loved getting him on his back like this – naked and staring up in loving awe at her as she admired his incredible form from her spot on her knees between his legs. His muscles were incredibly well defined, and his numerous scars showed off just how many battles he’d fought valiantly in. There was, of course, the one large and circular scar on his chest where the guardian’s beam hit her champion all those years ago and sentenced him to a century in stasis. The Shrine of Resurrection had, thankfully, healed it quite nicely and caused it and his other scars to fade to a soft pink against his tan skin. She knew he was self-conscious about them, so she always took care to trace them gently with her finger and give them equally gentle kisses.

Her eyes traced his chest down to his pelvis, teasing him by purposefully avoiding looking at him where he most wanted her to. Her hands ran down his body and made him shiver as they made their way to his thighs. She knew she wasn’t the only one getting a show. She could plainly see him ogling her, his eyes indecisive as to where they wanted to land as they bounced between her breasts, her waist, her lips, her hands, her eyes. He almost had the same look as when he was staring at a delicious meal, but the hunger was deeper. Much deeper. Zelda leaned down and placed her lips gently against Link’s pointed ear, her warm breath causing it to twitch as he shuddered in anticipation.

“Show me what you’ve got, hero.”

\- - - - -

“This specimen is truly fascinating,” Zelda posited from atop her horse. “I wonder if there’s any record of it in the old lab.”

The pair had been on the road for a few hours now, having finished their business at the now abandoned before the sun reached its apex in the sky. The horses were trotting along at a casual pace and Zelda had taken the opportunity to get out the purple Silent Princess and her notebook, hoping to get some useful notes taken down to pass the time. Link on the other hand was alert and watching the roads, just as he had when he accompanied the princess all those years ago on her travels across Hyrule. He had his bow across his lap and was idly popping nuts into his mouth as he scanned the horizon for any sign of trouble.

The Yiga had seemingly disappeared after Koga’s defeat, with the stragglers vanishing once Ganon had been destroyed. Link wasn’t going to take that at face value, however. He didn’t trust them to truly be gone, and he was always wary of travelers he met along the road - especially those that smelled like bananas. Monsters were obvious and easy to spot; the Yiga Clan was not.

Link glanced over at Zelda and smiled. The sunlight was catching her hair in such a way that her golden locks seemed ablaze with a gentle fire. Her forehead was contorted into an almost comical depiction of focus as she stared at the flower in her hand before taking a few brief moments to sketch what she saw and make little notes on the sides of the page. The particulars of her field notes didn’t especially interest him. Link understood them most of the time, a product of the two of them sharing the same tutors back in their castle upbringing. He just wasn’t as captivated by the specifics at the moment. He was perfectly happy to sit and watch his love excitedly obsess over a new specimen, and he knew he’d hear all about it once she was finished. Besides, he had a habit of reading her research journals by candlelight when he had trouble sleeping; they relaxed him while helping him keep up with her at the same time.

He looked back towards the road and saw a familiar figure emerging from the road behind a hill. The humorously large backpack and shuffling pace gave away their identity in even the briefest of glances, and Link was more than happy to see his friend appear.

“’Hoy there Beedle!” he called, waving from his saddle.

Beedle straightened up in excitement and waved back, shuffling faster towards the pair.

Zelda placed the flower back in the research container she’d stored it in and closed her book, returning both to her satchel. She rolled her head in an attempt to pop her neck and let loose a yawn as she too waved to their traveling merchant friend.

“Hey there Mister Link! Your highness!” Beedle exclaimed as they neared each other. “What brings you out this way?”

“Oh, just taking in the sights,” Link replied with a smirk.

Zelda chuckled.

“I wanted to take a survey of what’s left of the kingdom. It’s quite different from when I last was here.”

Beedle grinned.

“Yes ma’am, I suppose it would be! I hope you’re enjoying being out in the fresh air like this! Say, Link. You wouldn’t happen to have anything for me, would you?”

“Oh, I’ve got the stuff,” Link laughed, pulling a small box out of his pack. “I was hoping we’d run into you, actually. I’ve got five good specimens in there for you.”

Brimming with excitement, Beedle took the box and cracked open the lid to reveal the five Rhino Beetles within.

“THAAAAAANK YOU,” Beedle shouted, turning about ecstatically in place. “Beedle loves beetles!”

He tossed a money pouch to Link, who caught it in one hand and put it in his saddlebag. He’d told Beedle time and time again that he was happy to gather beetles for free, but the man had insisted on payment. Link decided that using that extra money to further the rebuilding of Hyrule was a better use than having it sit around in his house gathering dust, so he began just accepting the rupees and handing them over to people who needed them more when he came across them. He wasn’t really sure _why_ Beedle loved rhino beetles so much, much less what he used them for, but he was happy to oblige his quirky friend’s interest.

“Well Beedle, it was good seeing you. We need to keep moving though if we want to catch up to the rest of our crew on schedule,” Link said with a smile.

“Don’t let me keep you! You two stay safe now!” Beedle replied with a wide grin before giving the pair a wave and shuffling down the road once more.

\- - - - -

The sun was low in the sky as Link and Zelda neared the ruins of the old research laboratory. Zelda felt tears well up in her eyes as she took in the sight of one of her favorite places from before the Great Calamity. It was truly a decrepit sight - the walls and ceiling were collapsed in places, the windows were burst out and their glass littered the ground beneath them, the wooden door had mostly rotted away, and vines were creeping all along the guardian laser scorch marks on the sides. This had been her sanctuary away from her father back before the Great Calamity, and now it was decayed beyond repair.

_Just one more thing taken from me._

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Zelda dismounted her horse and began walking towards the lab. Link followed, coming to a stop next to her at the door.

“Glad to see you two made it here safely. I take it there wasn’t any trouble along the road?” Paya said, emerging from around the side of the building.

Link shook his head and asked, “Anything interesting happen on your way here?”

“Nothing to report, sir,” Paya replied with a wink.

She was almost surprised at how informal she’d gotten with Link, chalking it up to how much time they’d ended up spending together since he woke from stasis. Once she had gotten to know someone she was much more comfortable being herself, and with Link that had taken even less time to occur than normal. He had a friendly air about him that caused nearly everyone to take to him within the span of a single conversation, and he had quite a few friends and lovesick admirers throughout the kingdom.

 _It’s almost too bad he’s chosen the princess_ , she thought, sighing to herself.

Zelda reached down to the small Sheikah lantern hanging from her waist and flicked the switch on the side, casting a pale blue glow on the grass as she walked to the door. She reached for the handle and pulled it, causing it to come right off in her hands. She huffed, drew back, and kicked hard against the rotting door. It burst open and fell off its long-rusted hinges, crashing to the floor with a thud. Zelda stepped over it and entered the dark room. Link and Paya followed suit, lighting their lanterns as well.

“Let’s spread out and see what’s left for us to salvage,” Zelda suggested as she walked towards the bookshelf in the back of the room.

After a few minutes of the trio searching the cabinets and counters and shelves for anything worth taking, Zelda gasped.

“Oh good! It’s still here!”

Link looked over at her quizzically.

“What’s still here?”

Zelda held up a small key and flashed a smile at the knight.

“You’ll see. Now help me clear these rocks over here.”

Link and Paya set about assisting the princess in digging out, well, whatever it was she was looking for, taking care to avoid any rubble that looked like it was acting as a makeshift support for the ceiling. Pretty soon their goal was revealed to them: a trap door on the floor with a lock built into the frame. Zelda clapped her hands in delight, a sight that for a moment catapulted Link back to that incident with the frog by the lake.

“Oh, I do hope everything down there is safe!” Zelda exclaimed, inserting the key into the lock.

With a solid **_CLUNK_** they heard the mechanisms inside the lock open, and Zelda carefully pried open the door to reveal an iron ladder descending into the blackness below. She quickly climbed down, descending two rungs at a time. Her companions followed after her, a little more cautiously than their energetic ruler.

When they reached the bottom, they found Zelda standing inside the now open doorway to a large room. Link found it odd that the room seemed from where he stood to be well lit by a blue glow similar to the one emitted from their lamps, only several times brighter – similar to the ancient forges he’d lit at the two Sheikah researchers’ labs – considering the abandoned nature of the rest of the building. He looked over to Zelda, who had on her face a look of both confusion and delight.

“Well,” she started. “That’s new.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to get this out to you guys; hopefully a longer chapter (about double the length of the other two!) and the promise of faster updates coming soon makes up for it! Thank you so much for all your kind reviews and kudos! It really means a lot and is honestly the main reason I kept writing this and my other fics. I'm so very glad you're enjoying Soft Petals!


End file.
